


Don't Talk to Strangers

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Fluff and Humor, No angst here, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, and understanding, just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Jasmine gets a lesson on being people smart from Maggie Sawyer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Don't Talk to Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am amazed at how the series has become such a hit with a lot of you. I wasn't expecting it to turn into this, but thank you for your enthusiasm, support and your love for Jasmine. I was not expecting her to be loved so much, so thank you again.
> 
> This comes from a prompt given to me by anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a story about maybe Jaz meeting Maggie, and having an awkward moment between Alex and Maggie or Kelly and Maggie. No angst, just happiness.
> 
> Also, thanks to iamsuperconfused for listening to me throw out ideas :)

It was a special presentation day in Jaz’s class, her teacher Ms. Lavelle had told them that a detective was coming in to talk to them about people smarts. Little Jasmine Olsen-Danvers knew all about people smarts from her mommy and her mama. They told her that strangers my not only offer candy or using a puppy as a way to lure kids, but they could use other ways as well. That is why her mama came up with a code word that only the family knew, and her Aunt Kara gave her a watch, just in case Supergirl was needed.

“Alright, class, settle down. We are to be on our best behavior and raise your hand if you have questions. Detective Sawyer comes from NCPD, and she is here to talk to us about people smarts. Let’s give Detective Sawyer a welcoming applause,” Ms. Lavelle had told her class.

Jaz and her classmates clapped as Detective Sawyer entered the room. The detective looked familiar to Jaz, but she couldn’t place her.

“Thank you, class. I am Detective Maggie Sawyer, and I am here to talk to you about how to be safe when interacting with people you do not know, and ways to protect yourself if you are in danger. How many of you know what people smarts are?” Maggie asked the classroom full of kids. She may not have wanted kids, but she liked educating them on being safe.

Jaz raised her hand along with a few other classmates of hers. Everyone knew that her mama worked for the FBI.

Maggie pointed to the little girl sitting in the second row in the second seat, “What are people smarts?” She asked the question.

Jaz smiled, “It’s when people you do not know try to harm you or take you away. They may not use candy or a puppy. They could use other ways to get you away from your parents,” She answered proudly. Everyone knew that her mama worked for the FBI, so she knows a lot more than others.

“That’s a good answer. Many strangers do not look mean, but they may smile and be friendly with you. Even though they talk to you and they seem friendly, make sure you keep your distance and run away if you feel you are in danger.” Maggie explained how to keep their little bodies safe. “What do you do if you’re lost?”

“You look for a police officer, and you give them your name, your parent's name, and your phone number. If you give them that information, then they can help you.” Another kid answered.

Maggie smiled, “That’s right. It can be a police officer or a firefighter. They are there to help you and keep you safe. Let’s do an exercise. Who wants to be my first volunteer?”

Jaz’s hand shot up in the air, “Me!”

“Alright, come on up here, and we will demonstrate how it’s done. You will be lost, and then I will ask you a series of questions,” Maggie explained the scenario to the little girl.

Jaz walked up to the front of the classroom and stood next to the detective, “Excuse me, I’m lost. I was over there with my moms, but now I can’t find them.”

“What is your name?”

Jaz hesitated for a moment, “My name is Jasmine Olsen-Danvers. Are you sure you are a police officer?” She questioned. Her mama had told her that sometimes police officers are not in regular clothes. Can I see your badge?” She asked sweetly.

Maggie was not prepared for Jasmine to be as smart as she is, “That’s a good point that you brought up, Jasmine. Not all police officers wear their uniform if they are in public. It’s smart of you to ask to see their badge if they have one.” She showed her credentials to the girl, letting her know that she was an officer of the law.

“My name is Jasmine Olsen-Danvers,” Jaz stated again.

Maggie broke protocol for a minute, “Are your parents Kara Danvers and James Olsen?” She questioned.

Jasmine shook her head, “You know, Aunt Kara and Uncle James? No, they are my aunt and uncle my parents are Kelly Olsen and Alex Danvers,” She stated proudly. Another person who knew who her aunt and uncle were. National City sure was small for everyone to know her Aunt Kara and Uncle James.

Maggie felt as if she was slapped in the face; of course, she would be in the class that has Alex’s daughter in it. Fate had a funny way of bringing people together.

“What you see here is not always the case when it comes down to talking to a police officer. In this circumstance, I know Jasmine’s family; it’s why I was able to ask the questions. Not all officers will have this information, but it’s important to make sure you tell them your name, your parent's name, and if you know their phone number give it to the officer. Thank you, Jasmine, you can go back to your seat.”

Jaz went back to her seat and sat down; she wondered how the detective knew her aunt and uncle. She noticed that when she mentioned her parent’s name, the detective lady had a strange look on her face. As if she was surprised that her mama was with another woman or something.

The school was dismissed for the day, and Jaz waited in the area where the parents pick up and drop them off for the day. Jaz spotted the detective and went up to her, “Thank you, Detective Sawyer, for teaching us all about people smarts. My moms had taught me all about being people smart. How long have you been a detective?” She questioned the detective out of curiosity.

The whole conversation caught Maggie off guard; she wondered if Jasmine was friendly to everyone she meets, “Your moms are very smart women. They seem to have taught you a lot of things. I’ve been a detective for a long time, even before you were born. Do you usually strike up conversations with people you just met?” She asked the little girl. It seemed as if Jasmine was a little too trusting.

Jaz shrugged, “I am only friendly to people who know my Aunt Kara and Uncle James. Maybe even my mom’s. Is that bad?” She asked, trying to understand.

Maggie nodded, “That is bad, Jasmine. People may name drop your uncle or your aunt, and your moms’ or others you know to gain your trust. You have to make sure you are careful about that. Now promise me the next time something like that happens, you trust that little voice inside of you, and don’t be too friendly.” She didn’t want to scare, Jasmine, but she didn’t want the little girl to make a mistake.

“Okay, I will be more careful. I promise,” Jaz gave Maggie a wide smile, “There’s my mommy,” She pointed to her mommy.

Maggie looked in the direction of where Jasmine was pointing. She had to admit that Alex had good taste in women. It was a little weird meeting her ex-fiancées wife, but Maggie knew it was going to happen sooner or later. After all, she moved back to National City.

Kelly approached her daughter and the unknown woman, who was chatting up her daughter, "Who is your friend, Jasmine?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the woman. She was beautiful; Kelly had to admit.

“Mommy! Detective Maggie Sawyer came into our class and taught us about people smarts,” Jaz introduced her mommy to the detective.

Kelly smiled politely, “It’s nice to meet you, Detective Sawyer. I am Kelly, this little one’s mother. You are Alex’s ex-fiancée,” She stated without a hint of uneasiness or awkwardness.

“Yeah, that is me. I had no idea that Jasmine here was your daughter until we did a little role-play in class. It’s nice to meet you, and Jasmine is a sweet girl. I was telling her that it is important to trust the voice inside when it comes to talking to strangers,” Maggie turned the conversation back to Jasmine; it was safe.

“We’ve been trying to tell her that. It seems as if any time someone mentions family, then Jasmine here sees them as a friend. Thank you for reminding her. We should get going, Jasmine, go and get in the car.” Kelly told her daughter.

Jaz smiled, “Okay, mommy. Bye, Detective Sawyer,” She waved at the detective.

“It was nice meeting you, Kelly. Have a good day,” Maggie felt relieved when mother and daughter had said they needed to be somewhere else.

As soon as Jaz saw her mommy get in the car she launched into her day, “Detective Sawyer is so cool. Did you know that she knows Aunt Kara and Uncle James? How cool is that? I even got to see her badge and credentials. She also told me not to be friendly with people who say they many know Aunt Kara and Uncle James. She said that people could use that to gain my trust. Is that true, mommy?” She wanted to know if what the detective was telling her true or not.

Kelly chuckled, “Yes, Detective Sawyer told you correctly. Even if someone you do not know says they know your uncle or aunt, it’s not okay to go with them, and it’s not okay to talk to them. It’s why we gave you a password, and your aunt Kara gave you a watch.”

“Detective Sawyer knows mommy too! How cool is that? Do you know her?” Jaz asked another question.

Kelly shook her head, “No, I don’t know her. We moved here after, so I did not have the chance to meet Maggie.” She answered the question honestly. Alex had talked about her ex in bits and pieces, but never went beyond the basics. Kelly respected that, there were still some things about Tamara that Kelly couldn’t talk about.

Jaz giggled from the back seat, “You sound like Mariah Carey when anyone asks her about J. Lo,” She was into pop culture.

“Yeah, but I don’t mean it negatively. Other than that, what else happened in school today?” Kelly changed the subject. She would have to talk to Alex about what happened today.

Jaz went into detail about the Mentos experiment her science teacher demonstrated today, and then compared it to a volcanic eruption. It was the best time in science, and then she told her mommy about the project she has to do about the president of the United States. Jaz was not too thrilled; history was her worst subject. She didn’t feel bad, though, because her Aunt Kara told her that she had sucked at history also.

The car came to a stop in the driveway, and Jaz went running into the house, “Mama, I’m home.” She dropped her book bag near the door.

“There is my shining star. How was school today?” Alex greeted her daughter from the couch.

Jaz sat down in her mama’s lap. Her mama said that she was getting too big to sit on her lap, but she still did it anyway, “School was so much fun. We had a detective come to our school and talk to us about being people smart. I was even a volunteer for the roleplay,” She told her mom the exciting news.

Alex nodded, “What was the detective name? I might know them,” She asked.

“Detective Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer. She is a friend of Aunt Kara and Uncle James. Do you know her? Mommy said she didn’t know her,” Jaz replied and then asked her mama about the detective.

Kelly entered the living room and sat down next to her wife, “Hey, babe.” She greeted her wife.

“Jaz was telling me that she met Maggie today at school. It caught me by surprise. I didn’t even know she was back in National City,” Alex told her wife, she had forgotten for a moment that their daughter was sitting on her lap.

“Yeah, it caught me by surprise too. Jaz was chatting her up as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She reminded our daughter not to be too friendly with people who may know who her family is,” Kelly could see the conflicting emotions all over Alex’s face.

“Yeah, she told me to trust the little voice inside. It keeps me out of danger.”

“She is right, pumpkin pie. That little voice and that feeling in the pit of your stomach will keep you safe.” Alex reiterated Maggie’s advice.

“Okay. I am going to do my homework,” Jaz hopped off her mama’s lap and went for her book bag to do her homework.

Kelly looked at her wife and could tell something was bothering her, “What’s on your mind, Alex?”

“I can’t believe Maggie is back. I haven’t seen or heard from her in almost two years, and now she is back in National City. It’s as if my past has come back somehow,” Alex tried to explain how she was feeling. The wound from Maggie had healed and turned into a scar.

Kelly took Alex’s hand in hers, “It was going to happen eventually, but time has passed, and maybe you two can co-exist in the same city. Hell, you may not even bump into her, unless your cases cross. You are not the woman that you were two years ago, and Maggie is probably not the woman from a few years ago. Like you, she may have moved on in life and found someone who shared her same views. It was a coincidence that she was the one who would teach our daughter about being people smart,” She went the cliffs notes version and not the long drawn out way.

Alex loved the way her wife could make things seem so easy and less complicated, “I hope that she found happiness. How about you? How did you feel about meeting, Maggie?”

“It was not awkward or weird. We exchanged a few pleasantries, talked about Jaz, and went our separate ways. It wasn’t earth-shattering or angsty; it was two women having a conversation. I thought nothing of it. You have a type, though, but I am not complaining,” Kelly quipped. It was true, Alex had a type, dark hair and dark eyes.

Alex blushed, “Well, it’s something about women with those characteristics that I find beautiful. Who can blame me?”

“I sure don’t,” Kelly placed a quick kiss on Alex’s lips.

Alex reached for Kelly and pulled her close, “I love you,”

“Ditto.”

When Jaz finished her homework, it was dinner time, and she was glad that it was not her mama’s turn to cook dinner. Her mommy had improved tremendously when it came to cooking, but her mama needed a lot of work. Jaz would ask Grandpa J’onn to give her mama more cooking lessons. It wouldn’t hurt anything, or maybe mommy could go with her.

Jaz was eating her spaghetti when an idea had hit her, “Since mama knows, Detective Sawyer, and so does Aunt Kara and Uncle James. Can we invite her over to dinner one day?” She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Alex nearly choked on her water, “I don’t know if that would be a possibility right now. Maybe some other time,” She recovered from her choking ordeal.

“Finish your dinner, Jaz,” Kelly said nothing else after that.

Jaz didn’t understand why her parents didn’t jump at the idea of having Detective Sawyer over. Her mama was friends with the detective, and that meant that maybe one day, they could be friends too.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst, just fluff, and happiness. It doesn't have to be weird or awkward when it comes to meeting the ex.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉
> 
> find me on Tumblr @dansen-on-air and on the Twitter @ForeverNayanna


End file.
